The present invention relates to a medical capsule device employed to spread a liquid medicine or to sample data such as body liquid in the body cavity.
The conventional medical capsule device of this type includes a chamber arranged in a capsule body so as to receive medical fluid or data, a movable member arranged freely reciprocatingly in the chamber, and a thread or digestive film for holding the movable member against the action of a spring at a position where medical fluid is contained or at a position where medical fluid contained is pushed out of the chamber. When the thread or digestive film is cut or dissolved, the movable member is moved by the action of spring to its pushed or withdrawn position to discharge medical fluid outside the chamber or to receive data in the chamber.
When the capsule is once used, however, the thread or digestive film for holding the movable member at its pushed or withdrawn position is cut or solved, thus making it impossible to once more use the used capsule. A troublesome work for disassembling and re-assembling the used capsule is therefore needed to use the a used capsule again, and the re-use of used capsule is thus made disadvantageous practically.
Another conventional medical capsule device includes a stopper for holding the movable member at its pushed or withdrawn position in the chamber against the action of a spring, and a ratchet for engaging with the stopper and turned by vibration applied from outside to release the stopper therefrom. However, this medical capsule device becomes so complicated in construction as to make it difficult to make the capsule small-sized and also needs the disassembling work in the case of re-use of a used capsule.